


Daddy's Little Girl

by rehpicllib



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehpicllib/pseuds/rehpicllib
Summary: Rick has to teach you to be his good little girl.





	Daddy's Little Girl

“Y-you’re Daddy’s little girl, aren’t you?” Rick asks.

He has you pinned up against the wall of your house with his hand around your throat. You want nothing more than to just melt under his hands but the fight makes it so much better. Your head is swimming as his hand begins to rub you over your panties. As he begins to kiss and lick and suck on your neck, he slips his hand underneath and teases your entrance.

“I don’t know, Rick. I’d say that I’m my own girl,” you say. “I don’t call any guy ‘Daddy’.”

He thrusts a finger into you suddenly and rubs inside you quick and hard as your knees weaken a little. When you let out an off-guard moan he laughs. 

“Y-yeah you little… you little b-bitch? Because right now you seem t-to… eurrgh… like what Daddy is doing to you right now,” he hisses in your ear.

“F-fuu-fuck you, Rick,” you barely manage to spit out. He inserts another finger and arches them up again. Your moan sounds more like a scream this time. He responds with a long groan against your neck.

“Yeeeaah that’s what I like to hear from insolent little sluts like you,” Rick whispers harshly against you. “N-n-now, let me ask you again. You’re D-d-addy’s little girl, aren’t you?” 

You close your eyes and use all of your willpower to not scream yes and beg him to do anything he wants. Right now, all you want is for him to take you to your bedroom and throw you onto the floor. But instead, you muster your courage and spit on his face. Instantly, you can tell you’ve made a mistake.

Rick slowly takes his hand and wipes his face before he makes livid eye contact with you.

“Turn. Around.” The control in his voice is remarkable and you scramble to get out an apology. “I said to turn the fuck around.”

You hesitate for a second and suddenly, your arm is behind your back and your face is against the wall. In a second, your pants are on the floor, your shirt is thrown somewhere in the hall, and Rick sandwiches your body to the wall in front of you as your cheek presses against the surface.

“You want to be a bad girl? I’ll treat you like a bad girl, you little fucking bitch,” Rick growls. His hand snakes around your front and cups your center before he thrusts his fingers in again. You figured he would try to go as rough and hard and fast as possible. But instead, Rick goes slow. His fingers rub against your walls and you can feel your resistance melting. You let out a desperate gasp every few seconds before his name passes your lips.

“Oh fuck, Rick, I’m close,” you breathe. He goes faster and thumbs your clit.

“Yeah? You’re close?” You nod. “Too fucking bad. B-b-bad girls don’t… nnh… cum. Daddy doesn’t like when girls don’t give him the respect that he deserves.” He thrusts his hips against your ass.

“Okay, okay, Daddy please let me cum. Please, I need it,” you cry out in defeat. Rather than finish you off, Rick opens his zipper and presses his fully-clothed body against yours, as his exposed dick stands upright against your ass.

“If you’re a good girl, you’d beg to make me feel good and make me cum. Don’t be a bi- don’t - don’t be fucking selfish.” His breath behind you is hot on the nape of your neck.

Your entire head is swimming. “I don’t fucking care anymore, just fuck me!”

“Say it.”

You feel small but you whisper out, “Daddy, please.”

Rick thrusts into you and you cry out. One hand still pushes your wrist hard into your back but the other gets leverage around your throat. Sounds can barely escape as he chokes you harder but each thrust allows a small whimper in time with the force.

“Y-yeah, you like that you little… you little whore? You like when Daddy fucks the living d-daylights out of you? You like when he… eurghh… makes you cum? When he takes control so you can learn to be a good little girl?”

He lets up on your throat so you can answer.

“Yes! Yes, Daddy! Please let me cum!”

“Oh no, sweetie. Only good girls get to cum.” Rick picks up the pace behind you and hammers into you as you try to reach down to rub your clit. He releases your throat and grabs your hand to slam it against the wall.

“Stay.” You nod feebly. Rick picks up the pace and you can tell he’s close.

“Nngh, you’re such a good fucking whore for me. You love it when I just use you as my little toy. You fucking love it when Daddy makes you his to use whenever he wants.” His words start to lose coherency as he thrusts in harder and harder.

“F-fuck! Fuck.” Rick cums inside you and all you can do is press your forehead to the wall. He slowly pulls out, wipes himself off, and places himself back in his pants. You don’t turn around but when you think he’s distracted, you reach down again and try to get yourself off the edge.

Rick looks at you and turns you around suddenly. You stop in your tracks and look at him, frozen.

“G-guess Daddy has to teach you another lesson. I can’t have a bad girl on my hands, c-can I?”


End file.
